A vehicle is generally equipped with a wiper blade wiping a glass surface in order to obtain a clear vision ahead as a glass surface becomes contaminated by dusts in the air or depending on a weather condition.
A wiper blade is characterized in that it rotates at a certain angle while coming into close contact with a glass surface, thus efficiently wiping a glass surface and providing a good vision to a driver for a safety driving.
The wiper blade is needed to be exchanged as it is worn out due to a continuous operation and use and it loses its inherent adhering force or a wiping function, so the wiper blade is generally manufactured and sold in a disposable form with the body of the same being packed in a specific packing case.
The conventional wiper blade packing case is sold with a wiper blade being securely packed in an inner packing container, and the inner packing container is accommodated in an outer case.
The conventional wiper blade packing case needs a complicated and hard work when packing a wiper blade, and the inner packing container might easily escape from the outer case when an external force occurring during the transportation is applied thereto. When it is needed for a customer to check the state of a packed wiper blade, the external case should be cut and open. Since the inner packing container and the external case are separately manufactured from each other, the processes of manufacture disadvantageously increases, and more materials are needed, thus resulting in an increase in the manufacture cost. Since the packing volume is bulky, the transportation and storing spaces increase, thus increasing an exhibit space.